1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a motorized mount assembly for positioning a display (such as a TV monitor), and for controlling its positions through a combination of mechanical linkages made out of sheet metal frames, a linear motion controller and switches. The mount assembly is specifically designed to selectively provide a transitional support for mounting the display unit to a surface or support structure and for allowing a user to dynamically position the display at different viewing angles. The mount assembly is also equipped with a motor and a motion controller to accommodate viewing of the display from different aircraft locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a desire within the airline travel industry to improve the overall flight experience for those traveling over a long distance and being confined within a small compartment for an extended period. Thus, it is common for an aircraft carrier to enhance the passenger experiences by offering, in addition to food and drinks to the passengers, different modes of entertainment during the flight. While on flight, it is customary for carriers to offer different classes of services, e.g., economy, business class, first class, suite, etc., wherein the level of comfort or luxury may vary among the different classes. Economy class is typically the entry level class, which provides the passenger with a standard seat and limited food and beverage options. In recent years, many carriers have equipped economy class seats with display screens in the back of each seat or a facing bulkhead to provide entertainment to the passengers throughout the trip.
Relative to economy class, first class service offers a more luxurious passenger experience. Typically, in first class, the seats are wider, offer more legroom, and may be capable of reclining more than a standard economy seat. First class may also offer better food and drink options, with the food and drink typically being complimentary. Most first class cabins also include a display screen for each passenger, with the display screen typically being larger than the conventional economy class. Carriers may also offer additional benefits to first class passengers, such as streamlined boarding/disembarking, as well as hot towels for each passenger when departing or arriving at the destination to allow the first class passenger to feel fresh.
A development in the airline industry is the introduction of yet another class of service above standard first class, typically referred to as a “first class suite.” In a first class suite, the passenger is provided with private space, wherein the suite is separated from the rest of the aircraft by standing dividers or partitioning walls. The suite typically includes a bed, a separate seat, a work table, a TV remote control, and a display, such as a television screen.
Although, first class suites provide a level of luxury and privacy, which may be unmatched in commercial aviation, one deficiency associated with many first class suites relates to are the mounting provisions of the display on the walls. In many instances, the display screen is mounted directly across from the seat, flush to the wall, such that when the passenger is sitting in the seat, the passenger can easily view contents on the display screen. However, passengers cannot typically view the display screen when they are lying on the bed or resting. In most cases, today the mount assembly, used to support the display screen to the walls of the first class suite, is typically has a fixed, rigid, immovable mounts adapted to account for the unique environmental and safety considerations, generally driven by FAA regulations and other restrictions associated with being on an aircraft. For instance, the display screen may be required to be mounted such that the display screen does not inhibit or interfere with any passenger, who may be evacuating the aircraft under emergency conditions. Furthermore, the mount assembly may be required to withstand extreme load conditions commonly experienced in an aircraft, e.g., forces during takeoff, landing, turbulence, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved motorized device for mounting display screen within the cabin of an aircraft, wherein the mount assembly is capable of allowing the display screen to position at different viewing angles, and for passengers to control its viewing positions and to selectively transition from one viewing position to another with ease and comfort. Various aspects of the present disclosure address these particular needs, and are being discussed in more detail below.